


guess what i saw

by AnguishofMyLove



Series: Star Drabbles [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Always, Because the world needs more Haddock men feels, Gen, kid!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad, dad, dad!" Hiccup runs to Stoick, arms flailing every which way. "Guess who I saw?"</p><p>Stoick looks down and crouches for added measure and asks seriously, “did you see the trolls, son?” </p><p>Hiccup shakes his head vigorously, “nope! I saw Jokul, dad!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	guess what i saw

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more haddock men feels and kristine (the on who sent me a star) agrees with me
> 
> so i had this

"Dad, dad, dad!" Hiccup runs to Stoick, arms flailing every which way. "Guess who I saw?"

Stoick looks down and crouches for added measure and asks seriously, “did you see the trolls, son?” He’s only half-joking and he dearly hopes the answer Hiccup gives is no. Whether they be real or not, trouble has a way of finding Hiccup (or was it the other way around?) and it’d just be their luck that Hiccup finds a live one. And agitates it.

Hiccup shakes his head vigorously, “nope!” and Stoick breathes a sigh of relief. “I saw Jokul, dad!”

"Jokul?"

"Yup!" Hiccups answers excitedly. "You weren’t there when mom told me about him! His name’s Jokul Frosti and he brings the snow to Berk."

Stoick’s eyes widen dramatically. “Really?” He waits for the nod before he continues, “he really likes Berk, huh? It snows nearly the whole year!” Stoick’s mouth twists. “I wish he liked it less. Be nice to have a few more warm days, right, boy?”

Hiccup giggles in response. “I’d like warm days. But,” he stops, “I like Jokul too. He said he likes Jack better—what a weird name,” he interjects himself with another bout of giggles, “he’s really fun and really cool! He can make all these ice things move around. He made a ice troll, dad! It was really ugly.”

"Mm, I bet," he agrees gravely. "Are you going to meet him again tomorrow, Hiccup?"

Hiccup latches on to Stoick’s shirt. “Can I? Can I can I can I?”

"Well," Stoick roughs out in deep thought,"you can," Hiccup yells in happiness, "but only after you stay with me and mom," he continues faster, and gathers Hiccup in one arm, throwing him over his shoulder. "He can’t take you away!"

Hiccup shrieks. “I promise! I promise!” He wiggles against his father’s meaty figure. “He’ll never take me away from you! I won’t let him, dad.”

Stoick laughs from deep his stomach. “That’s a good lad,” he praises, and holds on to one of the boy’s boots and pulls it out. He tickles the sole of his foot and proclaims, “I’m not letting you forget!”

Hiccup’s laughter and squeals fill every corner of the house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post can be found here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/69179736546/happy-now)


End file.
